


And Yet

by MyrandaJo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, The romance is sort of implied here... you’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrandaJo/pseuds/MyrandaJo
Summary: Sora was pointing at him now, accusing him of some unimportant thing, and Riku had to remind himself to breathe. What if he was found out right here and now? What if Sora’s friends saw him, too? They would probably be a lot less quick to listen, if they did at all. What if Riku tried to explain himself and it came out all wrong? What if he still hadn’t done enough?A little rewrite of the Kingdom Hearts II scene where Sora meets Riku on the Land of Dragons
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	And Yet

“What am I doing here?”

That was the one thought on Riku’s mind as he stood on the mountain, surrounded by a swarm of yellow Heartless and facing off against his best friend yet again. He should have gotten himself out of there the second he spotted Sora and his friends. He shouldn’t have taken it upon himself to try and help out these people connected to him in the first place. He knew that. So, what was he still doing here?

Sora was pointing at him now, accusing him of some unimportant thing, and Riku had to remind himself to breathe. What if he was found out right here and now? What if Sora’s friends saw him, too? They would probably be a lot less quick to listen, if they did at all. What if Riku tried to explain himself and it came out all wrong? What if he still hadn’t done enough? 

And what if Sora got killed by a Heartless before he could find out any of that? Mustering all the calm he had left, he warned Sora of the cluster of Heartless approaching him. He, after shooting Riku one of his classic dirty looks, turned around to bat them away and then whirled back around, confused. Now wasn’t the time, Riku decided. It couldn’t be. And yet...

He was still here. Before he knew it Sora was charging him, Keyblade raised, and a wave of bitter nostalgia washed over him. Right. This was still how things were. Instinctively, he summoned his own blade to block the attack and Sora’s eyes were instantly flooded with hurt and confusion. Riku looked down and realized his mistake instantly: the weapon. Sora knew that thing better than anyone. Man, Riku thought. I can’t do one thing right today. Well, no going back now, right? 

He pushed forward and Sora staggered, seeming to snap himself out of it as he readied his stance again. Now, there was a more familiar sight! Sora attacked Riku with a flurry of blows that he found himself ill-equipped to dodge. With a wall of enemies closing in, Riku tried to busy himself with that but Sora kept closing the distance, almost daring him to face him. The ridiculous nature of the whole thing was hitting Riku as he aimed for an enemy next to Sora, and suddenly it was taking all his willpower not to throw out some joke about how much Sora must’ve practiced since the last time. But Riku not hitting back was only making Sora more frustrated. He stopped himself midway through the next combo and even though Riku knew his hood was concealing his identity he could swear his friend was looking him dead in the eye, searching for something.

“Where did you get that?” he asked.

Oh. Riku said nothing, but hit Sora with his first halfhearted attack just to get him to back off. Things continued this way until they’d cleared all of the Heartless. The two boys turned to face each other, both leaned forward a little to catch their breath in the cold, thin air. Sora’s friends were still somewhere out of sight and Riku figured now was as good a time as any to cut his losses and go. His friend was safe, that must have been why he stayed. He opened a portal behind him to nowhere in particular, deciding to let the Darkness decide this one. The second he started to turn away, however, Sora grabbed his arm. The aggression from before had gone and it was barely a tug, but it was enough to stop him in his tracks.

“You,” he said. “You’re not... Riku?”

Riku froze. He spent nearly every moment thinking of the face he wore underneath his hood but it somehow had never felt more apparent to him than it did in this moment. He should step through the portal now and go. He never meant for Sora to catch on, or even to suspect. He should go. And yet...

The silence hung heavy in the air. Sora reached a hesitant hand up and before Riku could react he pushed the hood away and revealed Ansem’s face, frozen in a terror Sora had likely never imagined he’d wear. Immediately he stepped away in shock, his Keyblade dematerializing before it hit the snow. He started as if to speak, but he only stood there and stared mouth agape at the face of his old enemy. 

Riku’s face shifted into something more grim, and for the first time in awhile he forced Ansem’s voice through his throat. “Disappointed?” he asked. And he stepped through the portal without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> You know. Sometimes you make an offhand comment to your friend about how cool it would have been to find out Riku’s identity in KH2 sooner and then you immediately make it a Whole Thing.   
> Enjoy!


End file.
